Rocket Dog Whiskers
Rocket Dog(VWF060) born on December 6, 2003 in the Whiskers. Her mother was Flower and her father was Yossarian. Her litter-mates were Ragga Muffin(VWM061), Kinkaju(VWF059) and Super Furry Animal(VWF58). They survived to adulthood. Super Furry Animl became the dominant female of a splinter group but was ousted by Baddiel. They females stayed in the Whiskers for a few years. Kinkaju was evicted and became the dominant femlae of the Starsky. The Whiskers split in half again and that's when Rocket Dog rose to power. But under her leadership Flower's newest pups died. Rocket Dog mated with a rover named Drew and gave birth to her first litter ever that consisted of one female pup named Black Cat(VWF114). The splinter group had an encounter with the Young Ones and Axel got left behind. Logan found him and brought him back to Rocket Dog. She allowed him to stay. Then soon the Whiskers reunited and Flower took back full dominace, but shortly after Flower was killed by a cape cobra. Rocket Dog then inherited the Whiskers throne. Her half sisters Hawkeye, Petra, Finn, Flo and Ella gave birth to Murray, Rhogan Josh, Amira, Burdock, Squig, Etosha, Chiriqui and Rufus. The group was fourthy-seven strong. The a Commando male named Drew joined the group and became Rocket Dog's mate. Zaphod returend and kicked Drew out. Then the Whiskers split and the Aztecs were formed by the spliter group. Most of the males returned to the Whiskers. Zaphod, Mitch, Logan, Ningaloo, Alonzo Mourning and Orinoco left the group and joined the Aztecs. Zarathustra assumed male dominance but soon left with four other males and joined the Commandos. Her younger brother Machu Pichu assumed dominance. Rocket Dog then gave birth to Beaker(VWF124) and Nugget(VWM123) after mating with Homestar Runner. She evicted Hawkeye, Cruise, Perta and Cheetara who formed the Baobab. Then she evicted Finn, Miss Lilly the Pink and Ju Drop, who formed the Toyota. She then evicted Ella and Wiley Kat. Her niece Amira was the only one who didn't get evicted. Rocket Dog aborted her next litter while Amira gave birth to Juno and then Ella gave birth to Marico, Sabota and Oriole. Rocket Dog was leading the Whiskers across the road when a car was coming. A rover named Dave gave an alarm call which saved Rocket Dog. He later joined the group after she went to go find him and mate with him. She gave birth to Mimzy, Popsicle, Smokey and Nibblet on June 16, 2008. Rocket Dog and Dave are still the new dominant pair of the Whiskers. Dominant Children Rocket Dog's eldest son Nugget is the dominant male of the Troopers Mob and her daughter Beaker is the dominant female of the Ninja Mob. Black Cat is the dominan female of a group called the Leopards Mob. Oriole is not her daughter but today is the dominant female of the Whiskers. Family Mother: Flower Father: Yossarian Brother: Ragga Muffin Sisters: Kinkaju and Super Furry Animal Mates: Drew, Homestar Runner and Dave Son: Nugget, Popsicle and Smokey Daughters: Black Cat, Beaker, Mimzy and Nibblet Links Whiskers Mob Troopers Mob Ninja Mob Leopards Mob Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats